


You're Stronger Than This Seth, Oh Just Fuck Me!

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Arguing, Discussion of Abortion, Falling In Love, Feelings, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Roommates, Rough Sex, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: Very old work of mine from last July!  Hope you like it
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. The Early Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Very old work of mine from last July! Hope you like it

Dean had always been precise about his heats. They were highlighted on the calendar, synced on every device, including Seth's phone. Under no circumstances was a slip-up permitted.

And it worked. Seth would go and stay with Roman, or Bayley, or in a hotel for three days while Dean had free roam of the flat to do.

Whatever it was he did. Seth had an idea, of course. Omegas basically jerked and fingered themselves into oblivion for the duration. Difficult to imagine Dean doing that, mind. Not that Seth thought about it much. Only when it was Dean's heat. 

And it was just morbid curiosity. He'd come back after the third day, and walk into the smell of Dean's orgasms, his pleasure reeling from his bedroom, on the sofa, all over the flat. 

The only place safe was Seth's bedroom, and that was because he kept it locked. Sometimes Dean's heat smell was on the outside, and it was forgivable - his omega side was searching for an alpha, and Seth's room was soaked in his alpha scent.

If Seth had been in, he wouldn't have been able to keep his door locked.

Many people assumed he didn't. That Seth at least saw Dean through his heats, if they weren't actually bonded.

No chance. Dean had made his opinion of that quite clear. And Seth was way past that at his age. Surely.

××××××

Seth blinked, looking up as he stirred his coffee. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Dean said while reading a magazine.

"That..." Seth inhaled over the mugs. "It's - oh." He blushed. "Oh, it's you."

Dean took his eyes from the page. "Me?" He sat for a moment and considered. "Yeah, I think you might be right. That's annoying."

"So much for careful planning." Seth looked at the calendar. They were meant to have two more days. "I'll go get a bag-"

"There's no need for that." Dean went back to what ever what was on the magazine..

"What?"

"It's not full-blown. Just starting up. It's fine."

"I don't think I should be here Dean.." Seth said, making no effort to move.

"Seth, you've been around me in this pre-heat stage before and managed to restrain yourself."

"Have I?"

"Yes dumbass."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Of course you didn't." Dean muttered as he turned the next page of the magazine.

Seth sighed as he picked up his mug. "So... You're fine. For a bit. It's just..." He really wanted to breathe in deeply. Intake that lingering scent of new heat. "It's just, you..."

Dean looked up, vaguely pityingly. "Seth. Are you seriously telling me you're being affected by this? This isn't even heat. You're such a stereotype."

"I am not a stereotype!" Seth marched into the lounge, away from the smell. "I'm not some idiot alpha who can't keep it in his pants."

"Which is why I haven't told you to leave." Dean said as he threw back the magazine to the table.

"Not yet."

"You leave on your own."

Seth looked up at the blonde's response. "What?"

"You take yourself off. I've never sent you."

"You... Wouldn't mind if I stayed?" Seth said slowly, aware of what he was implying.

"You wouldn't take advantage of me."

Seth snorted a laugh. "Take advantage? Deano, if we were both here, we'd not have much choice. Our - Our biology would make us..."

"No, it wouldn't."

"Are you serious?"

Dean sighed and looked up at the brunette. "Seth, you're not a slave to your alpha instincts. You prove that when you leave the flat, and when you come back and I know what the place must smell like to you. You don't react. Much. You're above it."

Seth sat back. "It wouldn't be the same if... God, I can smell you from here!" He rubbed his nose. "Dean, I don't think this is pre-anything."

The blonde shifted on the couch. "You might be right. Possibly this stupid discussion of instincts and mating behaviour is causing some sort of sexual reaction-"

Seth clamped his hands over his ears. "Shut up. I'm going. I'll see you in three days, and -" He took his hands down, Dean was shaking his head. "What?"

"Stay."

"What?!"

"Stay Seth.. We are not animals, we have more to us than mating and instincts and scents." Dean said throwing up his hands. "If I can control myself, I'm sure you can, too. And there'll be no need for you leaving the flat every month and interrupting the work."

Seth stared at the blue-eyed omega. "You want me, an alpha, to stay with you, an omega, during your heat, and not do... Anything?"

"Yes." Dean said as if Seth was in a daze.

"This is going to kill me." Seth shook his head and smirked. "And you know it."  
  
"We'll see." Dean shrugged as he looked back at his magazine.


	2. Am I That Terrible Seth?

It was just about bearable, if Seth sat at the opposite side of the room. He concentrated on his movie, and tried to ignore the fact that Dean smelled more and more like something utterly edible by the second.

This was never going to work.

Seth closed his eyes for a second and tried to reason it out. Dean would go fully into heat, and then, _hopefully_ , retreat to his bedroom. Seth would have to stick it out, maybe go on extended trips out of the house...

But to come back into full-on heat scent after fresh air might flip his alpha switch. Perhaps it would be better to stay in, and get used to it.

After what seemed like an age, Dean pushed the bar-stool back from the kitchen table. "In the shower."

Seth nodded, holding his breath, trying not to think about the blonde naked, Dean running his hands over his body, checking for changes, seeing if his entrance was softening and slickening yet, testing the responses of his cock.

"Okay." He stayed still until he heard the groan of the water pipes. Then he stood, and went up to his room, unable to fight off the urge to change his clothes.

There was an omega, about to enter heat, cleansing himself. Seth's alpha instincts needed him to be ready for what it perceived as an invitation-to-come.

It wouldn't.

And even if it did, Seth wouldn't accept it.

Even if Dean came crawling to his bedroom door, as Seth knew he had in the past, Seth would have to keep him locked out.

Even if Dean was whining, wet and open at the door, begging for Seth's knot, Seth would have to say no.

Oh good god.

Seth forced himself back down the stairs in a black clean shirt and jeans, and started cooking. He went for the strongest-smelling pasta sauce he could manage, crushing unnecessary garlic cloves in an attempt to disguise the lingering smell of _omega-in-heat_.

No, _Dean-in-heat._

A unique and utterly lovely scent that was only going to get stronger.

The shower clicked off, at long last, the hot water presumably having run out. Seth started frying onions, stinking out the apartment, and definitely not thinking about Dean drying and dressing himself.

"The hell you cooking?" He heard Dean shout.

"Pasta sauce." Seth yelled back.

"It smells like a damn onion factory!" He snapped.

"Guessing you don't want any?"

"Nope."

Not surprising.

Most omegas fasted at the start of their heats, particularly males. Their digestive systems practically shut down aside from dealing with fluids, all their excess energy going into mating and breeding and conceiving. It was a time for their alpha mate to take care of them, keep them hydrated and carry them to and from the bath and wait on their every need as well as satisfy their sexual needs.

Except Dean had no mate, and never had. Seth never had, either, though he had been betrothed as a young man, at his parents' wishes.

The engagement had been broken off when he joined the army. His prospective omega mate was not willing to wait for his tour to finish. She wanted a family as quickly as possible.

The brunette took his dinner to the armchair, and ate it slowly, deliberately inhaling the scent of tomatoes and garlic and peppers and cheese, blocking out anything else. It seemed to be working.

And possibly Dean's shower had too, all Seth could smell was food, and the weird lime and charcoal shower gel Dean used.

Perhaps Dean had been doing him a favor, scrubbing himself with scented soap.

Or not.

Seth was just doing the dishes when Dean swept out of his bedroom, in a white tank top, tight black boxers and a black robe over it. His hair was still damp at the scalp, and his skin was glowing with a freshly-washed scrub. And he was walking slightly awkwardly, in a way that made Seth wonder if his approaching heat was causing him discomfort.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Hot. Temperature's going up." Dean picked up a glass. "Run the tap until it's cold."

Seth did it automatically, following his omega's orders.

No, not _his._

"It's cold now."

Dean filled his glass and drained it, then filled it again. The smell was coming off him in waves, now, every time he moved his arm, every movement of his throat as he swallowed, the tiny beads of sweat on his curls. He lowered his glass and looked at Seth. "Seth?"

"I'm good. If you could just..." Seth flicked the towel. "Back off a bit. You must be in the throes now."

"Almost." Dean filled his glass again, and this time took it to the sofa. "I must say you're doing rather well, so far. You seem a little snappy, though."

"I seem snappy?"

"I'm hormonal, or something." Dean smirked. "Aren't omegas allowed to be a bit snappy at this time of the month?"

"Depends what they're like the rest of the year." Seth grinned.

Dean's lips twitched. "Am I really that terrible?"

Was he really flirting?

"You're awful."

"You're still here, though."

"Cheapest central New York apartment around, that's what I'm staying for." Seth said. He stepped closer, wanting to sit next to Dean, to talk gently with him.

"I'm going to go up to bed." He said instead.

Dean nodded, looking away. "Yeah. Probably for the best..." He pressed his lips together. "Seth... In the interest of this heat, I- I'd appreciate it if you might..."

"Lock my door?"

Dean nodded again.

Seth's chest suddenly tightened. "You said you trusted me."

"I do!" Dean said quickly. "It's... Myself I don't."

Seth nodded, blinked in understanding, biting his lip. "Dean... I would never hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Not really..." Dean murmured.

Seth winced. "I'll lock the door. But if you come... I won't answer you. That's if you don't want me to."

Dean didn't reply, just kept his eyes on the coffee table.

×××××× 

Seth woke up almost quarter to midnight. The moonlight shone through the white thin curtains, and for a moment Seth listened for sirens, wondering what had woken him. Then it hit him between the eyes, rushing through his nose to the back of his brain.

A scent unlike any other.

Dean's heat had begun.

And it was calling to Seth's alpha instincts as though designed for him.


	3. Relieving His Needs

The alpha in Seth forced him out of bed as if it were a flame. He unlocked his own door without hesitation, his nose following the scent that was coming in waves from downstairs. An un-bonded omega was down there, in his heat, waiting to be claimed, bred and bitten. And Seth was just the alpha for the job, following his instincts like clockwork, down the steps through the lounge and kitchen to the-

_Crash!_

Seth collided with the locked bedroom door, jolting him out of his trance. "What the hell?"

"Seth?" Dean's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Yeah, it's me..." Seth tried to shake himself out of it, breathe through his mouth, but that was worse - he could taste it. "Sorry... Oh god, Dean..."

"Seth, go back to... _Ahh_... Back to bed."

"Are you hurt? I can help you." Seth tried the door handle again. "Dean..."

"I'm... Not... Hurt." Dean's voice sounded strained. "Go. Away."

Seth stared at the blonde's bedroom door in dismay, anger and god knows what else. "You... You're in heat." No answer. "I said this was a stupid..." Seth walked away and back again. "You... You need an alpha. You know that."

"No I don't!"

"You might get through this fine when I'm not here, but your omega body knows I'm in the apartment, and I can help you."

"No!"

Seth let out an animalistic whine, restraining himself from clawing at the door.

"Seth. You're... Stronger than this." Dean's voice sounded closer. "You don't have to... Give in to it."

"I want to..." Seth said softly.

"Your... Alpha wants to. You... _OH FUCK..._ Don't want to breed..."

"What are you doing?" Seth sank to the floor, leaning on the door.

"What do you think smartass??"

"I don't know, Dean!!" Seth seethed through his teeth. His grey pajama pants were tight. He shifted the waistband down, releasing his cock, taking it in hand. The scent of Dean, his slick, sweat and skin, was drifting beneath the door, and it was making Seth's erection throbbing. "I can imagine."

"Can... You?" Dean's voice wobbled.

"Yeah." Seth squeezed his cock, knowing there was no way the blonde would open the door. "Probably imagining wrong though. Oh fuck, Dean, I want you."

"No... You don't... Y-your alpha wants m-my omega... You're better than thisssss." His voice turned into a moan. Seth started to gently work his hand. "You think so?"

"I know. Seth. You don't want... _Ah_!"

"Fuck!" Seth ran a thumb over the tip of his own cock. "Fuck, are you touching yourself? I can smell your slick, Dean, I want..."

"So are you!" Dean snapped.

"What do you expect?" Seth gasped, hand still going.

"I don't fucking know."

"Fuck, Dean, some alphas would break your door down."

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Seth."

"I won't." Seth closed his eyes. He was sweating, now, his cock throbbing, large in his hand, desperate to plunge into the slick he could smell coming from Dean's entrance, but Dean didn't want him. Seth was stronger than this. He would not force Dean to. He would not be that alpha. "Dean, I'm-"

"I'm relieving the need to have something... Inside me." Dean's shame-filled voice cut him off. Seth almost gasped. He gripped his erection tighter, in two hands. "That's good."

"It's an... God alpha-size..."

Seth snarled, involuntarily.

"It does the job." Dean said instead. "To... To a point."

"To a point..." Seth nodded, quickening his hands. "How's it feel?"

"Feels... Good."

"Not great?"

"It's... Silicone. My body... Knows. Difficult. You. An alpha. So. Close."

"Oh..." Seth bucked his hips. "God." "You're thinking about it."

Was that the squish of Dean fucking himself with a toy Seth could hear?

"Yeah."

"You're... Touching...?"

Seth sighed. "I'm jerking off an alpha cock the size of a forearm and thinking about sinking it into your ass okay?" Dean responded with a soft cry, and that was definitely a wet sound Seth could hear.

"Seth..."

"Dean, if you want this..."

"I can't. I don't."

"I won't bite you." Seth was begging now. "I'll just help you. You need a knot, I can smell how badly your body needs a knot." Dean moaned, muffled into either covers or a mattress, the noise of a toy thrusting in and out of him clearer than ever. "I can't! Oh god, I need to..."

"Dean!" Seth's arms were cramping. His knot was swelling at the base of his cock, and he was almost blind with lust.

"I'm going... Going to-" Dean's climax was a symphony of moans and cries, the sound of him creakily fucking the mattress as he sank the sex toy into his ass.

Seth tipped over the edge. "Fuck!" Cum spilled out of him, quantity to fill an omega's womb, but wasted. It was an orgasm that was pleasure and sadness mixed like oil and water.

As soon as it was over, the brunette stood, cleaned up the mess with the kitchen towels, and listened at Dean's door.

Silence.

The omega would sleep until his body demanded another round of attention.

But he wouldn't be getting it from Seth.

Seth had been _rejected_.

Utterly rejected.

And the alpha in him was heartbroken, proud and angry. He went back to his own room, locking the door and putting a chair under the handle.

Dean wanted to handle his heat alone?

He was welcome to it.


	4. These Basic Instincts

By Seth's watch, it was four hours later when the banging started at his door. He groaned, acknowledging the nausea that had occurred as he slept. His head felt heavy, as if he was hungover. His temperature was up.

Rejection was making him physically sick.

It was beyond his control, and he should have seen this coming. Dean knew nothing. This was never going to have worked. An alpha was supposed to overpower an omega, use his or her greater strength to gain access to breed. 

And Seth had not.

It was like missing a step as you walked down the stairs, it felt weird and wrong. He was in danger of going into a rut, a time he might lose his senses and be irresponsible for his actions. He could take Dean by force, and legally, Dean would not have a leg to stand on. Omegas' rights were not much to shout about as it was.

The banging at the door resumed. "Seth!" Dean's voice sounded broken. "SETH!"

"Dean..." Seth staggered to the door, but didn't open it, or move the furniture. "What are you... Doing here?" Seth inhaled and the omega's pheromones soaked into the creases of his brain. His cock hardened immediately as his alpha instincts longed to impregnate the omega behind the door. "Jesus Christ, you..."

"Seth. Changed my mind. Need. Need to..."

Seth's mouth dropped open, tasting the lust in the air. The scent of need and sex and slick. Oh god, they might just... 

"You need?" He touched a hand to the door.

"Need to breed, need pups, need...  
Knot!"

Seth took his hand off the door, though the very action made him feel hot and sick.

"Knot me. Please."

The words went through Seth like a knife.

"Need to be knotted, please, it's the only thing that will help me..."

"...No Dean." It nearly killed Seth to say it, but he was already welling up with tears. His eyes stung and his throat was closing up. Dean had believed they could get through this because both of them were stronger than their instincts. Seth had wondered what he would do if Dean begged for his knot. 

But Dean wasn't asking to mate with the brunette. Not fuck through a heat or even just be held by him. Dean wanted an alpha's cock - a knot, any knot - and that fact Seth would be the owner of the appendage was apparently irrelevant. "No, Dean, I don't want-"

Dean punched the door. "Fuck me! I need to be fucked, don't you understand?"

"Then open the front door and let any old alpha bite you!" Seth snapped, the mental image making him snarl despite everything. "What does it matter? You want a knot, go and find one."

"You're a cruel son of a bitch!"

"So are you!" Seth roared, alpha pheromones rolling off his skin in a display of dominance that made Dean moan on the other side of the door. "You fucking knew this would happen-"

"I was wrong..." The blonde said quickly, to Seth's shock. "Show me how wrong I was. I'm so ready for you..."

"Shut up. You don't want me, you just want your ass filled."

"Is that what you think?" Dean sounded shrill. "You think I'd give in to these basic instincts so easily if it was in front of a stranger?"

Seth hesitated.

"You're an idiot and a cruel alpha." Dean's voice was a sob. "You're leaving me out here when I've come to you. I need you, Seth, I need you, and you won't help me..."

Seth kicked the chair away from the door. Black spots burst in front of his eyes. He pulled the door, breaking his own lock to splinters. "For fuck sakes, Dean." He had expected Dean to be stood there, looking smug at having convinced Seth to leave his room, but he wasn't

Dean was on his knees on the top step, stark naked, head tilted to the side in an obvious display of submissiveness. "Seth."

Seth tried to remember how to breathe. Without the door in the way, the scent of Dean's heat was so strong. Like the best food mixed with clean linen, cinnamon, sour sweets and...

"Oh my god."

"Seth. Need you. I'm in such..." Dean's eyes shone. He was pale, even for him, sweating, erection tipped in a hot pink that jutted from a stomach caved in from his fasting, and his skin looked in dire need of hydration.

A pang of guilt ran through the brunette. He hadn't been taking care of his omega. He was sick. "You're not well." Seth rasped.

"I just need you.." Dean said. "I'll be better, then."

"No." Seth held up a hand at Dean's look of horror. "No, I mean, you need water, first. And a bath. And -"

Dean stood and grabbed Seth's shirt in both fists. "You can be a caring alpha later. Right now I need you to-"

Seth shoved him back against the wall, snarling at his throat. 

How dare this omega tell him what to do? 

He bared his teeth over Dean's scent gland, threatening.

Dean went pliant, his omega enjoying the dominance display, yet Seth could smell a tinge of fear. Dean still feared being bitten. The taller man slipped a hand up, beneath Seth's teeth, covering his scent gland, hiding it from a bond bite.

If Dean was bitten, he would no longer legally be his own person. Seth would own him, his money, his property, everything. 

He'd be chattel, a possession, and if Seth died, Dean would follow him. Seth would never leave his side, and wait on his every need, care for him and give him children, but Dean would be giving up everything he valued, and Seth was not about to force that on him.

Seth pulled back an inch, accepting this refusal. "I won't bite you, Dean."

He looked relieved. "Even if you won't... Will you help me? Please?"

"Oh god, you're going to be the death of me." Seth ran his nose down Dean's throat, inhaling his scent with shuddering breath. He gripped the man's hips in his hands, thumbing over the hard bones. He licked the sweat-stained skin, tasting Dean for the first time.

"Mm..." Dean bared more of his throat, finding comfort in the scenting, letting himself be explored. He moved his hips in Seth's hands, letting his erection rub over Seth's.

"Fuck." Seth's attentions faltered. "Dean..."

Dean gently took his wrist, and this time it didn't feel like being told what to do. Dean moved Seth's hand to the curve of his ass, down, before letting go. "I'm ready. I never should have sent you away before-" His voice melted as Seth's fingers touched the softened skin at his entrance. 

Natural slick was pooling between Dean's ass cheeks, threatening to run down his legs. Seth sighed, and traced a finger around the opening skin.

"Fuck, you're so..."

"For you."

Seth groaned. He dipped the tip of his finger inside, and Dean gasped, backing onto the intrusion, making Seth's finger slip further inside. "Oh, fuck."

"Yes, please." Dean dragged his teeth over his soft lower lip. "More."

Seth pressed a second finger inside, so easily the way could have been made for his touch, the soft folds of Dean's entrance making Seth tremble. He wanted to get further inside, explore this man with his cock, find his sweet spots, make him cum...

"Dean... I don't know if I can wait..."

"Then don't." Dean stepped to the side, walking to Seth's bed, and promptly going down on all fours on the mattress, exposing his desperate ass to the air.


	5. Claim And Erase

Seth forgotten how to breathe for a moment. His heart had apparently stopped, and his eyes wouldn't focus, because this could not, under any circumstances, be actually about to happen.

Dean was bent over on the bed, legs apart, his ass open. "Come _on_ , Seth. Please!"

Something primal, something red-hot and undeniable, rose up in Seth and his doubt and hesitations were crushed. "Oh, fuck." Seth tore off his clothes without thinking, flinging them every which way. The delicious scent coming from Dean was heightened by his spread position.

Seth could see the open, slight gape of his entrance, which had already - and Seth didn't fight down a snarl of discontent - been fucked by useless plastic toys. His pink skin was blushed by the stretch that should have come from a cock. This omega needed an alpha, it was the only way he could be complete, the only way he'd be satisfied.

Seth planted both hands on Dean's ass, pushing his cheeks further apart, looking wantonly at the omega's hole. "You're so wet."

"Mm." Dean blushed, looking back at the mattress. "Seth ..!" His complaint melted into a cry as Seth traced a fingertip around the edge of his entrance.

Seth moaned under his breath. The touch of slick on even his finger seemed to make his blood rush. "Dean... I want..."

"Do it, Seth." Dean arched his back, expecting an alpha-sized intrusion. What he got made his arms give way on the bed. "Oh!"

The urge to taste had been too great. Seth lapped eagerly at Dean's leaking hole, tracing around the rim with his tongue before sliding two fingers deep inside him, searching for his prostate as he licked at as much skin as he could reach, teasing and stretching at the taut flesh.

Dean grasped the sheets and whined, backing against Seth's tongue and flinching at the touches. When Seth's fingers found his prostate, he collapsed onto the bed, writhing. "Seth!"

That wouldn't do at all. Seth dragged him back up, onto his knees, penetrating him with fingers and tongue again. "Don't run away from me, omega."

"Sorry.." Dean gasped, his instincts forcing him to submit. "Sorry..."

"Can you come just from this?" Seth stroked over the special spot inside Dean, making him moan. "I think you can."

"I..."

Seth bared his teeth and nipped at Dean's ass cheek. "You'll release from my fingers and my tongue, or you won't get a touch of my cock, is that clear, omega?"

Dean sobbed, trembling as Seth resumed his strokes and licks, tongue tracing down to Dean's perineum, the skin of his scrotum tightening as he continued to be pleasured. "Seth, please, more - need more -"

"Don't think you can tell me what to do, omega."

"Please!!" Dean turned his demand into a beg.

Seth added a third finger to Dean's entrance, biting his lip in need as Dean's muscles gripped around his digits, soaking them deliciously. "Jesus Christ, I'm going to fuck you so hard." Dean whimpered. "I'm going to fuck your tight hole and knot you so well you'll never want another alpha as long as you live."

Dean moaned, and Seth saw his balls tighten higher.

"I won't even need to touch your cock, you'll be so full of me, you'll release just from my breath on your throat..." Seth leaned down to lick Dean's scent gland.

Dean came, his orgasm making him shout rather than moan. Thick come splattered over Seth's mattress - another sign the omega was dehydrated - but Seth didn't pause before pushing Dean down onto the bed and climbing up behind him.

"Spread your legs." He slicked his cock with the wetness from Dean's ass. "Breathe out when I..."

"Yes." Dean nodded, and Seth realized he was preaching to the converted.

Some other alpha had fucked this omega! 

Seth had to take a second to compose himself to stop descending into anger. He had the omega, now. Willing, submitting in front of him. The brunette was going to claim him, and make him forget there had ever been anyone before.

Seth stroked over his erection once, twice, feeling his knot already growing. This would be hard and fast - there would be time for longer mating afterwards - right now he had to claim this omega, and erase any chance of another alpha taking him away. With no more preamble, he pushed inside.

Dean's mouth dropped open, and his eyes tried to meet Seth's from where his head was sideways on the bed.

There was not a word spoken between them as Seth bottomed out inside Dean, the slick, tight grip of his ass only made better by feeling the second bump in Dean's insides - his cervix.

Fuck, Seth was going to breed the hell out of this man.

He withdrew halfway and slammed back inside.

Dean wailed, a smile breaking on his face. "Yes..."

"Fucking yes." Seth agreed, thrusting inside again. "You're so tight, fuck, how long has it been?"

Dean quailed, his omega not wanting to displease the alpha inside him.

"Fucking tell me!"

"Years!" Dean cried over the smack of their flesh. "No one - no one as good as - "

"Who do you belong to?" Seth thrusted harder, faster, needing to claim this omega quickly, needing to know he was his, only his.

"You!"

"Who else?"

"Only you! Only you! You're my alpha!" Dean moaned, crying out as he came again, this time almost dry, his ass clenching around Seth's cock. "Oh god!"

"You're mine." Seth pulled Dean up, the omega's back to his chest as he drove inside him. "You're no one else's but mine."

"Yes.." Dean cocked his head to one side. Submissive, inviting, welcoming Seth's bite.

A bite Seth had, only minutes ago, been asked not to administer.

A bite that Seth longed to mark Dean with, to have him as his mate for life, to keep him safe and happy for the rest of their lives, to have pups with.

"Dean..."

"I'm yours.." Dean breathed

Seth's knot was pressing against the tight rim of Dean's ass, slipping inside with every thrust as it swelled, threatening to lock them together.

The perfect time to do this.

The only time to do this was now.

"Oh god, your knot." Dean was wincing in pain along with pleasure now, his head thrown back. "Seth!"

With a final shuddering thrust, Seth's knot locked inside Dean. He came immediately, deep into the omega who moaned his way through a dry orgasm of his own, the fulfilment of mating, of getting knotted, finally reliving the turmoil of his heat.

"Yours..." Dean sighed, leaning back as his body relaxed. His scent gland was so close to Seth's mouth, smelling so good, begging to be bitten.

Seth lunged and bit him.


	6. Chemically Responded

Seth was woken by the sound of the construction workers outside. "Uh..." He rolled over and rubbed his face. He'd barely had two hours.

"Oh. Oh fuck no..." He looked at the curled up omega next to him, face placid in sleep. "Oh god no."

"Dean will do." came the reply, Dean stretching under the sheet. "Ugh, my legs hurt..."

"Sorry about that." Seth inhaled as the sheet moved, assaulting him with the scent of the omega's heat. He theorized they had an hour before Dean's next wave. "Are you ok?"

"I think so." Dean moved a hand to his neck. His eyes widened. "Seth-!"

"Yeah."

"You didn't bite me."

"No." Seth shook his head. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd moved alone or if Dean had too, but his teeth had collided with Dean's shoulder, not his neck.

He wasn't sorry about it.

He didn't want to do it.

Dean took his hand away, looking at Seth as though he was from Mars. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why didn't you...? I remember... Presenting..." Dean blushed.

Seth sat up. "Because you asked me not to. Before you were really under the influence. I didn't think you'd be happy."

"I wouldn't have had a choice but to be happy..." Dean's mouth turned down. "I'd be bonded and the chemical responses in my brain would have-"

Seth took his hands. "I'm not interested in chemical responses. You didn't want it until you were heat-drunk. I'm not that kind of alpha."

Dean just stared at him.

"And now I get to do the caring part." Seth smiled, got out of bed and pulled on his sweats. "I'm going to run you a bath. And you need fluids. Can you eat anything?"

Dean shook his head. "Can't digest it yet. Still fasting."

"Fluids it is, then. Come down when you're ready?"

××××××

There was something truly adorable about Dean in a bubble bath. He sat, sipping through his second cup of an isotonic drink, looking a bit dazed.

"I've stripped both beds and changed them." Seth poked his head around the door and smiled. "You ok?"

"I can feel it starting again." Dean brushed his damp hair back. "Seth, if you don't want to-"

"I do." Seth said quickly. "If you'll have me."

Dean kept eye contact with the taps. "My body knows you're here, it's expecting you..."

"Ok..." Seth swallowed, noticing the change of scent on the air. "And I'll keep my teeth to myself, yeah?"

"It's nothing personal, Seth." Dean didn't look at him. "I just... I'd be giving up too much."

"I understand." Seth said, though he wasn't sure which part of Dean's sentence he had understood.

He didn't want a mate, but wanted Seth to fuck him, but only because he was around?

What a mind, fuck. "I'll let you be for a bit." He left the door ajar, and went to finish his sandwiches.

It wasn't that Seth had never found Dean attractive before now. Even without counting his gender and the heats that came with it, Dean was attractive, and more importantly, Seth liked him as a person.

Seth had never bonded with anyone, the excuses following his failed engagement being that he didn't want any omega to feel lonely and neglected while their alpha was away, or working shifts in either the army or a hospital.

Seth wasn't like that though. He was clever and interesting and had his own life. He lived independently, to some extent, and had never expressed an interest in home-making or children-

"Shit." Seth dropped his sandwich. He had no idea if Dean was on birth control. Surely he wouldn't smell so good if he was...

And the scent was getting stronger, better. Seth pushed his food away, no longer hungry for it, feeling the prickle of desire running over his skin, the way his temperature was going up.

"Dean?"

There was a terrific splash from the bathroom, and the door was wrenched open.

Dean stood naked, covered in bubbles, eyes blazing and cock erect, breathing heavily. "Seth. Now."

He held up a hand. "Dean wait-"

"No. Fuck me." He marched over, dripping wet.

"Dean-"

"Fuck. Me."

"You haven't told me-"

"Seth!" Dean reached to undo Seth's buttons on his pants. "I need you to fuck me, right this instant, this is no time to start giving me the third degree speech!"

"But Dean." Seth stood helpless as Dean shoved his trousers down, "I just want to know if you're-"

Dean finally shuts Seth up by kissing him, closed-mouthed at first, then working to tongues, hands going for each other's skin, reaching for backs, asses, cocks...

_Might as well be freaking murdered by his_ _sister._

Seth thought as Dean pushed him back onto the sofa. He sat quickly, Dean moving to straddle him.

"My alpha." Dean breathed, chest flushed, eyes shining. "Want you inside me."

"Yes." Seth gripped Dean's hips, running his hands down to his thighs, over the skin flecked with dark hair. "Come up?"

Dean smiled, raising up so Seth could aim his erection, then easing down onto it, no preparation needed in his heat-fuelled state. "Ahh." He sighed.

Seth choked back a moan, struggling to keep his hips still, wanting badly to thrust up, fast and hard. "Ok?"

"Better." The omega panted. "Need to move. Need your knot."

"Shh." Seth soothed. "Let it grow inside you."

Dean blinked in surprise. "But-"

"Let me touch you?" Seth reached between them, feathering his fingers down Dean's slender cock.

Dean tensed, his ass contracting around Seth's cock. "Oh..." He moved, just a tiny bit, and Seth was sure the very beginnings of knot were already resting inside Dean. "Oh Seth..."

"You feel so good around my dick." Seth said softly, keeping his strokes light. "Such a good omega, taking so much."

"Thank you." Dean put his hands on Seth's chest.

"You don't need to thank me." Seth moved his hips a little, feeling the divine wetness. "I want to pleasure you."

"It's good." Dean leaned down to scent Seth, licking his throat gently. "My alpha..."

"My omega..." Seth tightened his grip, running a thumb over Dean's glans. "So perfect for me."

"Only for you." Dean was rocking his hips now, Seth's building knot rubbing at the omega's entrance. "I'm so..." His words dissolved as Dean gripped his cock hard.

"Oh god, Dean."

"Seth, Seth... Please." Dean gasped, bucking his hips, thrusting into Seth's hand and impaling himself on his hard alpha cock immediately after. "Oh god, your knot. Already inside me-!" He buried his face into Seth's neck.

Dean's scent gland was right at Seth's nose, and as tempting as ever. Seth licked the spot, tasting Dean was as sweet as he smelled, nuzzling his throat as their movements increased in pace, Seth's cock firmly stuck inside Dean now, Dean on the verge of orgasm.

"Now." Seth snarled into Dean's ear. "Release now. Let me spill inside you. Now!"

Dean cried out as he obeyed, cum spilling onto Seth's chest as he rammed inside the omega, coming beyond all good sense.

"Fuck me." Seth pulled Dean close for an embrace as they stayed locked together, Seth's cock throbbing as he continued to flood Dean with cum.

"Maybe another time." Dean murmured, nestling into Seth's neck as his satisfied body went limp.


	7. Sinking In Deeper And Deeper

The phone rang just as Dean was going for Seth's pants again. The omega's heat was just winding up it's second day, and Seth was struggling to remember a time he wasn't thrusting into Dean's ass. He hadn't slept or eaten properly, and his brain was a haze of pheromones, orgasms and the memories of Dean's moans.

Fuck, this man was going to be the death of him.

The phone rung again.

Seth groaned, swatted the phone onto the floor. But rather than having the desired effect, it somehow rang louder.

"Oh my FUCKING GOD UGH..." Seth fumbled for the device, Dean growling as he pulled off Seth's sweat pants.

"Ignore it!"

"I'm going to turn it off..." Seth grabbed the phone.

_Stephanie McMahon calling_

Seth cracked a grin. "Oh. Ohhh... It's our boss."

Dean hissed. "Get rid of her Seth, I need you..."

Seth quickly pinned Dean onto the mattress with his legs, his alpha strength meaning Dean was trapped, struggling naked on the sheets, giving Seth a perfect view of his open, and clenching, entrance. "You son of a bitch! Hang up the fucking phone!"

"Hush now, my pretty omega." Seth said holding the phone up. "I'm about to speak to her. And unless you'd like her knowing how you've begged for my cock recently, how much you've lost the infamous lunatic self-control, I suggest you stay quiet. Hello, Stephanie?"

Dean glared daggers at him.

"Seth... Thank you for only letting it ring for four minutes, this time."

"No problem." Seth dragged his fingers down Dean's smooth back, making him tense, looking at Seth in placated expectation. "What is the pleasure you want Dean for?" He swept a finger over Dean's soaking entrance. So lubricated with natural slick it practically sucked Seth's finger down. Dean covered his mouth with his hand.

"Well Seth... I am well aware that you have not checked into your usual hotel or sofa-surf as Ash recalls..."

"Ah, Dean's heat." Seth dipped two fingers into Dean's hole, teasing the sensitive rim, his cock giving a throb.

"...Am I to expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"We're not bonding, if that's what you mean." Seth scissored his fingers and Dean suppressed a moan.

"No?"

"No, I'm... Here, in our apartment, yes, but we're not... I'm not doing anything here." Seth sank his fingers in deeper, and Dean backed onto them, his body searching for purchase.

"Yet. I assume you have been unable to restrain yourself from avoiding your friend entirely."

"Do you really want a detailed description?" Seth started to fuck Dean's ass properly with his fingers, nudging his prostate as he did so. Dean was shaking with the effort of staying quiet, soft moans creeping up his throat.

"No, thank you Seth, that won't be necessary. You realize how we are very protective of Dean since he's-"

"Oh god..." Dean sighed, twisting to get free of Seth's trapping legs. Seth let him, holding the phone away from his ear as Dean moved to between Seth's legs, starting to lick at his cock.

"...Any prospective mate would have to be -"

Seth gripped Dean's hair with his free hand.

"...At the absolute least, some sort of-"

Dean started to bob his head, letting the hot head of Seth's cock penetrate between his lips.

"...And if children are to be on the horizon..."

Seth held the phone away, his hips twitching into Dean's mouth. Dean coughed as Seth's cock touched the back of his throat, then went back for more, sucking it down, while keeping eye contact.

"Seth... This really isn't something you can avoid talking about." Seth rolled his eyes and heard Stephanie finish whatever the hell she'd been blabbering on about.

"I understand." Seth said into the phone, moving his hips fluidly, gently fucking Dean's mouth. "Yep. God."

"I highly doubt Dean is to blame for some of whatever has transpired here, but-"

Dean grabbed the brunette's thighs, dipping his head further, swallowing as Seth's cock slipped down his throat.

"Fuck!" Seth whispered away from the phone. "Yeah. Uh I have to go, Talk soon, Steph, Bye." He ended the call and threw the phone across the room before shoving a grinning and delighted Dean over onto his front. "You're too clever for your own good, you know." He yanked Dean's into the air, swirling a finger around the rim of his entrance.

"I know." Dean beamed, then cried out as Seth plunged straight into him without warning. "Oh fuck, Seth. So good. That's..."

"Be quiet, for once in your life. I'm going to knot you so hard you'll pass out."

"Yes! Please!" Dean bent over, holding his ass cheeks apart as Seth started to fuck him bad. The slapping sounds of flesh on damp flesh filled the room, heat-scent and come mixing with the air so both of them were almost high on themselves.

Seth snapped his hips, holding Dean's waist tight, tight enough to mark him, so even if there was no bite, everyone would know which alpha had claimed this unruly omega - bringing him towards him as he thrust inside. "Fuck, just - bend - that - way..." Seth changed his angle just a little.

"So good, Seth. My alpha. Fuck me. Want you. Want your knot. Want your - OH! OH FUCK SETH!" Dean's arms nearly gave way as Seth started thrusting over his prostate.

"Found it," Seth panted, feeling his knot starting to form. "Oh god, you're so wet... So ready for me."

Dean could barely reply, he was half-sobbing into the mattress. His cock was twitching as he fought off a climax, and his ass was being fucked hard enough to bruise the muscle.

"Don't fight it." Seth ran a hand up his back. "Want you to release. Want to feel your tight ass clench around my cock."

Dean completely lost it, releasing over the already ruined sheets, shaking. His ass gripped Seth's cock tight, making it harder to thrust his knot inside, but he was going to manage. The growing band swelled quickly as Seth's perceived mate reached climax, and slid inside Dean with a wet noise of suction before locking them together.

Seth came in an exhausted kind of violence, groaning aloud as he leaned on Dean, trying not to crush him as they both fell onto the mattress. "Oh shit... Are you ok?"

"Never better." Dean sighed, turning his head. "You are never allowed to speak to Steph again on my phone."

"After that, I don't think I could look at her in the eye." Seth adjusted himself and Dean onto their sides. For now, they were trapped together with Seth's still-ejaculating, still-erect cock up inside Dean. "Oh fuck."

"One more day." Dean murmured, pulling Seth's hand around him.

Seth nuzzled against Dean's scent gland as the omega relaxed into another nap. The repressed urge to bite was less strong than it had been yesterday, but it was still there. His inner alpha was confused as to why the omega was not yet his mate, and Seth felt faintly nauseous thinking about it. Dean was not his.

Seth's hand trailed down from Dean's sleeping hands to his flat, toned stomach.

Mating was the least of their problems. They had other things to worry about, first.


	8. Dean's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the very late updates! But I wanted you guys to know I changed my writer name if you guys know I used to be TheShieldAU. And currently in this moment into too much bottom jon xD
> 
> Also there's a small sequel coming up here soon! Hope you all doing well!

Dean's scent started to change around noon on the third day. His natural lubricant decreased to pre-heat levels so on their final encounter Seth had to use lube from his bedside drawer to get fully inside the omega. Dean had the one orgasm, and fallen promptly to sleep. He was sleeping longer between demands for sex, and most tellingly, Seth eventually failed to knot him. The heat they had shared was ending.

They would be left only with repercussions or consequences of the heat.

It was pretty much mid-afternoon, and the only sounds were traffic outside, and the slight hum of the central heating. Dean laid there, dozing in Seth's arms, his stomach caved in from lack of food the past three days, a slight blush on his face and neck.

He was so beautiful, even without the heat pheromones to give Seth any glasses to see him so perfect. Dean should have been snapped up as a mate years ago. The fact he wasn't showed how strong-willed and defiant he was. And it made Seth love him even more.

He could admit that, now. If only to himself. Dean didn't need to know how much it had killed Seth not to mate with him, to take him as his husband and the mother of his pups.

Seth gently scented him, inhaling the vanilla familiarity. The cinnamon warmth was fading, dwindling until the next heat. Seth didn't know how to feel about that. If he'd be asked. If he'd take himself away again, without being told. 

How could he walk away from the omega he loved? 

From Dean Freaking Ambrose?

Waking from the mental haze that Dean's heat had cast over him, Seth was no longer able to fight off the guilt, or the dread.

He'd taken advantage of Dean. He'd tried not to, but it was true that Seth had gone to Dean's room first, and would have walked straight in if the door had not been locked.

And now...

Seth scented the blonde again, tasting how the familiar scent had a tiny, barely-detectable hint of fresh apple on the edge.

"Mm." Dean murmured, pulling his neck to one side.

So inviting.

Seth bared his teeth. There'd be no bond now Dean's heat was over, but the urge to bite was increased drastically by the changes Dean's body was going through already.

A bite would have solved so many problems.

Caused many, too.

Oh god, they'd really fucked up.

"Seth..." Dean stretched, limbs trembling as he worked blood back into them. "What day is it?"

"Thursday... Thursday afternoon." Seth said softly. He didn't embrace Dean closer, just let him lie there. "How're you feeling?"

"Hungry." Dean admitted. "And thirsty."

"I'll make you something Deano."

"You... Don't have to do that, anymore. You don't have to do the caring alpha thing." Dean said. He still didn't roll away. "You didn't mate with me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Seth sighed. "I didn't think you'd be impressed."

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mm."

Does he know? 

Can he feel it?

Seth gave Dean's neck another sniff.

The blonde put a hand over his scent gland. "You can stop that now."

Seth leaned back. "Dean..."

"Seth, can you...?"

"Yes, I can smell it." Seth said gently. "Barely. I doubt anyone else could. I can only smell it because..."

"Because the embryo, or embryos, are genetically half yours..." Dean said as if discussing the weather.

Seth winced. "Dean, I'm sorry. I should have asked you if you were on --"

"I didn't stop you, or tell you to wear a condom." Dean said. "Stop hoarding guilt Seth."

Seth took his arm from around the omega. "Dean, tell me honestly... Did you expect me to stay away from you during your heat?"

Dean stayed quiet for a moment. "I don't know. I don't think I suspected things would become this complicated. I suspected there would be some... Friction here. But this..."

Seth squeezed his eyes shut a moment. "Ok. So... What happens now? The... Three of us?"

Dean rolled onto his back. "I don't want to be pregnant, Seth..."

Seth gripped the bedsheets. He felt his alpha rear up in rage, in horror at those words. A feeling directly opposed to Seth's morals and ideals as a doctor, and a human being. 

He could not oppose this decision. It was not his to make.

And yet the animalistic alpha that had been in charge of his brain for the past three days was distraught. "You don't want..."

"No." Dean sat up. "I need to go to the pharmacy today."

"Right." Seth sat up, too. He felt sick, hot. He wanted to hold him. But he didn't trust himself to. If he held him he might bite him, might hold him still, prisoner, anything. Seth needed to stay out of this. It was not his decision to make. "Right. Do you need me to come with you?"

"It may make things easier if they are able to see I have your... Permission." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't need my permission. Legally or - or just as your... Friend."

Dean's lips twitched as if he was fighting a facial expression. "I know I don't. But still, you know how it is. Or perhaps you don't."

Seth blinked. He was an alpha. He knew nothing, really. Only what he was taught in class, or read online, or saw on the news.

He had never experienced it.

He didn't know the first-hand facts. 

Nothing about how omegas were discriminated, how difficult it was for them to access basic healthcare without an alpha in tow. "I don't. You're right. But I want to be with you. If you're ok with that."

Dean looked at him. "With me?"

"At the pharmacy." Seth clarified, then wondered if he'd meant that at all.

Dean nodded. "Alright. I need to get ready and go now. I have a limited window before things get more complicated."

Seth looked away as Dean walked into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the shower start up, he let out a whine of sorrow.

He had no right to be sad. He had no right to feel any way about this. This was Dean's body. 

Dean's decision.

Then why did it make him feel so sad?  
__________________


End file.
